<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dont by lawevadingrock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534026">dont</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawevadingrock/pseuds/lawevadingrock'>lawevadingrock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>no - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, asjfdas;ldhfhgas;hsfdghfjk;gslkdfh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawevadingrock/pseuds/lawevadingrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>no</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dont</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>though len was stuck at home meant he didn't have to be dragged anywhere boring by his friends or rehearse to the point of his voice breaking, it still meant he was alone with his thoughts, and that's always a pain. he could always call fukase, miku, or piko to chat, or go start an argument with rin, but can't find the energy to do so.<br/>
as len shuffles around in his room, kicking around the dumb plushies and gifts he's collected over the years, his mind suddenly wanders to the ten dollar bill in his pocket and the gas station down the street from him and his sister's house. len's immediately on board with this idea, fixes his ponytail, grabs his jacket, bag, and shoes, and heads out. </p><p>the weather is amazing. the air smells of post-rainshower, plants, and distant bbq from the neighbors, and the clouds are just starting to clear up as len jogs down the street to downtown. as he passes the library he's suddenly aware of an obnoxious voice, more obnoxious than his at times, yelling his name as he turns around. fukase waved his hands wildly from an alleyway next to the library and speedwalked over to len. ''yo banana boy. i've been looking for you, why haven't you been checking your phone?'' the red haired half-blind annoyance said while shoving a box into len's kinda shaky hands. len glanced from the box to fukase with light confusion. ''i know what this is fuckass. i'm not opening it.'' he muttered with a sarcastic tone while the other boy rolled his eyes. ''i swear to god it's not a box of minecraft worms like last time, you gotta give this to flower. she's so mad at me right now..''</p><p>len was curious but didn't even bother trying to ask. ''.. but anyway, whatcha doing len? make it quick cause i gotta go soon.'' fukase muttered the last line quietly as if there's someone around. ''i'm going to the store because i'm hungry and bored as hell.'' the yellow haired idol replied with a negative expression and fidgeting with his hands. ''ah, alright then, see ya soon! maybe get me something lmao'' fukase yelled as he scurried off to some random's backyard.<br/>
len sighed and walked the extra blocks up to the local corner store, admiring the work the city has done in the landscaping. things have very much gone uphill when the robot overlords took over and fixed society for the better. len checks his watch, 2:43 PM. wednesday, august 12th, 2053. as he walks up to the corner store, he thinks about the next world tour with miku and the rest of the crew and gets a chill a little bit from the anxiety and excitement of it all.</p><p>len opens the door a bit violent, the bells jingling and the security camera staring down at him ominously, making len jump a bit. the cashier who looks a bit too much like meiko glances at him annoyed and tired, likely from this low wage job she's stuck at. the boy averts his gaze and shuffles down one of the isles, observing the varied snacks and candy until he spies banana flavored chex mix, which he obviously picks out. as len is walking over to the refrigerators to pick out some sugary energy drink he hears miku on the nearly TV and stops a bit to watch her perform matoryoshka with gumi. they both look .. exhausted, and len takes a mental note to look up this specific performance and ask them about it later.</p><p>after selecting his items and practically leaping to the check out area, the yellow haired boy drops them in front of the cashier and pulls out his $10 bill. ''$7.95 please.'' the meiko look alike says, obviously very tired. ''keep the change!'' len says, feeling bad for her. he pays for his items and leaves the store with the bag. he walks home with a smile, taking in the quiet and serene atmosphere of the neighborhood. he wishes he could do this every day, just walking outside and doing random fun stuff, maybe even with a friend. he will ask piko if he can come along with him sometime (.. and maybe hold hands).</p><p>when len got home he immediately flopped down on his bed and started texting his friends (and eating the snacks he got at the same time).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>